basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Xer
Location -->Thelassa System Overview Xer (Lasken III) is the third planet from the Star Las in the system Thalassa. It is a relatively small planet with years 1,157,218.4 STU long. Analysis of the planet shows it to be older than Las itself, about 6 billion years old. It was most likely a large frozen asteroid which joined with some smaller ones and then was pulled by Las' gravity into an orbit. The atmosphere of the planet is mostly composed of nitrogen but also has significant amounts of oxygen. Ecosystem Xer is a planet with a wide range of climates due to its pronounced tilt of 35 degrees. The average temperature on Xer is of 11.89 STU but can range from 10.74 to 12.45 STU. Xer's surface is approximately 84% water which also gives the planet very high rainfall. Oceans The conditions of Xer's oceans lead to varied ecosystems. Due to the lower temperature near the poles and the higher ones near the equator Xer has strong oceanic currents which help maintain the different ecosystems. Most of the life in the oceans can be found near the shore, in fact 83% of all oceanic lifeforms live within 617,670 MDU of land. another 11% live between that distance and 723,870 MDU from the shore. Due to this most organisms do not travel far from the coast and from the continent. This has led to wide variety of species on different continent shores. The Oceanic ecosystem is dependent on both photoautotrophs and quimioautotrophs as producers. One of the most populous organisms in the ocean is the Heske (Heske Asea1) a quimioautotroph which resembles a thin disk about half an MDU wide and one tenth of an MDU thick. It live on the sea bed, attached to rock through tiny hairs. It is usually a grey red colour, imitating the surrounding rocks, but grown a bright pink 'tail' during late winter in which it stores small asexually produced infants. These 'tails' are consumed by other organisms and the infants are then transported away from the mother to attach themselves to another rock. There are also a great number of consumers in the oceanic ecosystems, from primary consumers like Sheif (Sheif Dera4) to their predators Kejhe (Menos Kejhe2) and detrivors like the tiny Fuen (Fua Fuen32). In the ocean many different ecosystems can be found, mostly dependant of temperature, sunlight, and minerals in the water. Most of the variety can be found near the equator where the waters are warm. However thriving ecosystems have been found under the ice sheets near the poles. Meia Tropical Due to the high rainfall and warm temperatures much of the land is tropical. In the tropics annual rainfall averages 26.49 MDU. Where there is a low altitude the temperatures in the tropics average 12.01 STU. This combination creates wet warm climate known as the Meia Tropical. It is in this climate that biodiverse ecosystems have thrived. Unlike the oceanic ecosystem, the Meia Tropical has negligible quimioautotrophs and depends almost completely of photosynthetic organisms as producers. It is only coastal land organisms who might have a diet based on quimioautotrophs. There is a wide variety through all of Meia Tropical ecosystems of photosynthetic species, most of them however fall into the kingdom Seblas. This climate is populated by forests of Peix, a member of the Seblas kingdom. This organism is photosynthetic and can reach a height of 400 MDU. It is composed of a 'pilar' and a 'roof'. The 'roof' is made of a series of poles running outward and upward from the highest point of the Peix. Between these poles there is a thin blanket of green photosynthetic material through which the Peix absorb sunlight. This shape also creates a funnel which catches water for the Peix to use. Every year the Peix grows a new 'roof' and the old one dies and hangs down, protecting the 'pilar'.There are numerous species of Peix, in the Anwi Meia alone there are 435 distinct species. Some of them barely reaching 12 MDU and other towering over the Meia forest at 410 MDU. In the Meia tropical forest there are also numerous amounts of primal species, such as the slow moving Qui and the ferocious Dega. This forest is also the evolutionary home to the sentient species tharas (thara tha1). Warm Temperate The Warm Temperate has a less rainfall, averaging 18.32 MDU per year, than the Meia Tropical. It is in this climate that has led to an ecosystem with sparse forests and vast plains. The forests of the warm temperate regions have dry Peix such as the Trasa Peix (Pexia Tras31) and little undergrowth, limited to Stunted Peix (Pexia Curu71) and Shyevs, a small bush like organism. The plains of the Warm Temperate are covered in photosynthetic thin organisms, Vez, that provide the food for some of the largest land organisms on Xer.